


Spring

by GlassDoe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassDoe/pseuds/GlassDoe
Summary: Follow up of "Baby It's Cold Outside". However, reading the first story is not required.Haytham reflects of happenings of passed months and is ready to welcome new ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas folks! Hope you'll enoy this short smutty story. Let me know if you did ^w^

  


Spring began, the snow melted down and life has returned to the homestead. Not that it ever left, if you asked Haytham. He'd been feeling more than a little alive ever since that one snowy night spent in Y/N's home. The girl had so much energy, he was sure she'd be the death of him one day. Not that he opposed. However, she did make him feel very young again and full of energy. Connor found out about their relationship... In a way he wouldn't have expected. Y/N was preparing dinner in the homestead for once, Haytham came in and things got a bit heated. The last thing Connor expected to see was his father having his friend bent over a table, doing... this, despite knowing how much time they spend with each other. Haytham was embarassed, quickly pulling his trousers up, while Y/N only chuckled as she made herself presentable again, in a smaller hurry. Both Haytham and Y/N then had a little talk with Connor. He'd ask Y/N if this was really what she wanted and when she expressed her yes, he'd warn Haytham that if he ever hurt her, there'd be hell to pay. Things got calmer after that, yet Connor would still seem very uncomfortable at the sight of them sharing affection, be it only a kiss. Haytham loved her. He was sure of it now. When he began to notice her, he thought of it as some kind of infatuation in his old brain, but every kiss, touch, talk brought him to realization that he didn't want to be without her anymore.

 As he suspected, it didn't take long before signs of Templar activity began floating in again. He expected nothing less - it was an endless war, after all. He wished he could be more of a help, but the people leading the order now he did not know. What he knew, he shared with Connor and Achilles long ago, the feeling of sickness caused by betraying everything he ever stood for vanished shortly after. He was a free man now and he rather enjoyed it. Haytham explained a lot to Connor and it seemed like the Assassin brotherhood gained much more purpose and much bigger chance to succeed, whatever their goal.  


Haytham wouldn't dwell on his son's mistakes or his naivety anymore - God knows after all that happened, it would be much too cruel and he wasn't completely heartless. They'd still argue, of course, they were much too different not to. However, there never were any hard feelings and when Y/N was present during their fight, it would usually get her trying to hold her giggling. Mischievous little fox, the girl. He knew Connor liked to argue too, it was their own way to blow out some steam, it was also kind of bonding in a way. Kenways, what a family.

 He'd visit Ollie and buy some wine. Wine from the homestead could easily compete against the fine, expensive beverages he drank on those exclusive banquets he used to visit. Later, he'd go around and collect some flowers - it was quite early into the spring, yet it seemed the nature couldn't be bothered as it offered an armful of colorful blooms, cool and fresh. It'd be a nice surprise for his mistress. And it was, he was immediately greeted with a wide grin and a happy kiss. She'd put the flowers into a vase and he went to open the bottle of wine he bought earlier. But, as it seemed, Y/N got different ideas. Her hands would find their way around Haytham's torso. He eased into the embrace and went to turn around to face her. However, Y/N's hands quickly slid into his briefs and she'd start teasing his quickly hardening shaft.

 He moaned and instantly bit his lip in shame. "Don't you worry. I love your singing voice." Not caring anymore, Haytham moaned again, as Y/N's fingertip started drawing circles around his pisshole and openly gasped when a lone nail found its way into it. She pumped him a few times, before he was turned around. He felt a bit dizzy and leaned against the table as Y/N knelt before him, pushing his trousers and briefs down to his knees. She flattened her tongue and licked at the underside of him. His hand flew to her locks and entwined with them, gently. When he felt himself being enveloped in a wet heat, his head fell back and he moaned again, loud. Y/N giggled around him and the vibrations from it made Haytham's knees weak. She tried to swallow him whole, but was unsuccessful. After a few tries, which were followed by mild gagging, he cupped her cheek, his eyes glassy and dark. He almost didn't recognise his own voice, as he spoke: "It's- ah damn it, it's alright. You don't have to-" he was cut short by Y/N,  who attempted to take him into her mouth whole again, this time successful. She felt dark hair tickling her nose as she sucked and swallow. 

Haytham wasn't sure he could hold on any further, he was turned into moaning mess and his self control was running short. Just like that, she removed her mouth and he yelped at the loss of contact. "Hm. Is there something you wish, master Kenway?" He swore under his breath and then, in a shaky voice he spoke: "Please... Please, Y/N,  please... " She smiled and sucked him in again, grabbing his hips and moving them in time with her head bobbing. He took the hint and started thrusting into her mouth, the hold of her head growing firmer. He was literally fucking her mouth now and she let him, one hand kneading his bollocks. Now moaning herself, she rubbed at the wet spot on her trousers with her other hand. After an especially hard thrust, Haytham spilled into her mouth, moaning, almost screaming her name. His eyes were shut and his knees were trembling.

  Y/N swallowed everything without much difficulty, but a few stray drops escaped the corners of her mouth.  She went to wipe them away, but was quickly pulled up from the ground and forcefully kissed. Haytham sucked his juices off her lips and sat on the table, pulling Y/N on top of him. He began sucking on her neck, not caring about the marks which would be impossible to hide later. Despite his age, he felt himself going hard again from the sounds she made. He helped her out of her trousers and she climbed onto him again, sinking his half-hard, wet and still sensitive cock into her soaked folds. The rhythm was brutal, he could see and feel just how horny his mistress was by now. He was almost sure the pace she set for herself was painful for her, but she didn't seem bothered as she started spasming around him very soon. As his fingers started playing at the special little button, it became too much for her and with a moan, she collapsed. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her a few more times before he joined her in her bliss. He let his back fall onto the cool surface of the table with Y/N in his shaking arms, her face in the crook of his neck. They were breathing hard, Y/N's dining table in need of some serious washing. "Y/N... " She groggily mumbled into his neck in response. "I love you." Only now, she lifted her head and her red face had a smile on it. "I love you too, darling."


End file.
